Blues
by Kitten2
Summary: Last year of high school, first day in...gosh what a crowd. Already conflict arises between Vegeta and Ian, two people who will never see eye to eye. And is Kat really asexual?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ but I do happen to own Kat and any other characters you haven't seen before reading this particular story. If any of these characters seem familiar or pertain to your life I am very sorry but it was only a coincidence.  
  
  
  
Prologue: First day of school  
  
  
  
Pacing through the halls of her high school, Kat looked around curiously then grinned broadly when a few of her friends ran up to her with excited smiles on their faces. "Hey y'all, how was your summer?"  
  
Joe shrugged and placed a possessive arm around her shoulder when she waved to another guy, causing her to laugh and shrug it off. "Come on Kathi, you know you're supposed to be asexual."  
  
"And waving to a guy makes me not asexual?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Rolling her eyes, she batted his arm away again and smiled at one of the taller girls standing next to her with her arms crossed. "Meghan."  
  
"First day of school jitters I guess."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Have you seen Goku around here anywhere?"  
  
"Give it up girl, he's been into Chi-chi for the past three years."  
  
"I know, but I have one of his shirts he let me borrow when you had your pool party."  
  
Lifting a brow, she held out her hand then shook her head and studied the crazy designs on the shirt before handing it back to her friend with a sigh. "He does have the worst taste in clothing sometimes."  
  
"And you don't?"  
  
Laughing, she turned around a couple of times and struck a few poses, ending with a flourishing bow. "I happen to like my clothing, even if it doesn't match."  
  
"You're clothing hurts my eyes."  
  
Looking up at the newcomer, she snorted then looked him up and down critically assessing his outfit. "Well Vegeta, it seems that the gothic scene has finally hit you too."  
  
Smirking, he shook his head and looked off to one side, ignoring her tirade against him. He was used to her insults about his own choices of clothing as she was used to his insults against his own lifestyle. Not that he cared, he didn't really need her approval about anything he did. Hearing a pause in her speaking, he looked at her again then frowned when he saw what had stopped he from talking.  
  
"Hey Katherine." Ian gave her a slow smile and flicked his gaze over to the others before pausing and glaring at the shorter boy. "Vegeta…"  
  
Narrowing his eyes even more, he snorted in contempt then turned his gaze away from the taller teen. "Ian…didn't expect to see you here this year. Last time I heard you had failed everything and they were considering kicking you out of school."  
  
"You heard wrong little man."  
  
Caught up in the sensual drawl of Ian's voice, Kathi didn't notice that the two were arguing until someone grabbed her around her waist and lifted her against a strong muscular chest. Shrieking in surprise, she looked up into Goku's smiling face then laughed and whacked him playfully to get him to set her down. "You scared the shit out of me you goof."  
  
Shrugging, he looked over at the two glaring daggers at each other then shook his head and motioned for the rest to move away before the ensuing fight broke out.  
  
Glancing back at the two boys, she sighed tiredly and shouldered her book bag carefully before heading off to class with the others. She could already tell that it was going to be another interesting year with those two pains. 


	2. Chapter one: What the hell just happene...

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and I'm kind of glad that I don't because it wouldn't gain me my happiness.  
  
Author's Note: If anyone seems too out of character please tell me because I'm not quite up to my normal writing standard. Don't worry though, eventually I'll get back into my swing once I come off of my writer's block for Visions of You, Giving In, Dandelions, Boat working Skills or Lack Thereof, and The Trials of Techorin. *Sigh* It's very hard to keep up with all of those stories and I feel bad that I'm leaving everyone in the dark with Visions…that's a pretty good story. Anyway, onto this story…  
  
  
  
Chapter one: What the hell just happened?  
  
  
  
Muttering obscenities under his breath, Vegeta threw his book bag on top of the lunch table he shared with the others then took his seat against the wall with one final curse. Noticing that several others were staring at him in shock, he snorted and propped his feet up on the table while closing his eyes and leaning back in his chair comfortably.  
  
"Get your feet off of the table." Sitting further down the able, Kathi glared at the dark eyed teen then shook her head when he ignored her and put on some headphones to block out any conversations at the table. Normally she had a lot of patience for him and his antics but today he had drawn the straw by pulling her crush's attention away from her, where she had hoped it would have stayed. Fishing an ice cube out of her cup, she tossed it at him, earning herself an evil glare and his feet being removed from the tabletop with great reluctance. "Grow up Vegeta, you aren't worth his time and you know it."  
  
"Oh yeah, and you think you are?"  
  
"No, I never said I was worth his time."  
  
"Hn..." Rolling his eyes, he dug through his book bag and produced a CD player and headphones before pulling out a CD carrying case. "It sure looked that way this morning."  
  
"Oh please…like I would want that arrogant bastard to notice me."  
  
"Right…"  
  
"Whatever." Looking up at the ceiling, she started singing really off key, causing everyone at the table to join in with her. "This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people just started singing it together just because…"  
  
Shuddering, he pulled his headphones on with a sudden finality and turned his Staind CD up as loud as it could go.  
  
Hearing it over the other kids talking, she grinned and got out of her seat before standing up and getting everyone's attention. "I've got Veggie's anthem…anyone want to hear it?"  
  
Ian looked up from his table and, after listening to her quick speech, moved over to where she was. "Let's hear it Katherine."  
  
Blushing faintly, she took a deep breath and started singing the sad song with her beautifully husky singing voice. "It's hard to breathe, memories overtaking me…I tried to face them but the thought is too much to conceive. I only know that I can change…everything else just stays the same…"  
  
Removing his headphones, he listened to her for a second before starting the chorus on his own. "I just needed someone to talk to…you were just too busy with yourself. You were never there for me to express how I felt I just thought things out. Now I'm older and I feel like I could let some of this anger fade. But it seems the surface that I am scratching is the bed that I have made."  
  
Taking up where he left off, she started the second verse and looked over at Ian for a second to see that he was glaring at the shorter teen. "So where were you, when all this I was going through. You never took the time to ask me just what you can do. I only know that I can change everything else just stays the same. So now I step out of the darkness that my life became because…"  
  
"I just needed someone to talk to but you were just too busy with yourself. You were never there for me to express how I felt, I just thought things out. Now I'm older and I feel like I could let some of this anger fade. But it seems the surface that I am scratching is the bed that I have made." Noticing where she was looking, he growled softly then started to leave when she started another line.  
  
"But I never meant to fade away…I never meant to fade…away…"  
  
"Now I'm older and I feel like I can let some of this anger fade. But it seems the surface that I am scratching is the bed that I have made." He met her eyes the second she stopped staring at his rival and let her see his disappointment and betrayal in his own gaze.  
  
Getting down from her chair, she glanced at Vegeta in confusion then walked out of the senior cafeteria to figure out what had just happened there. She wasn't used to anyone pulling a guilt trip on her and that was the first time she had ever known him to pull one on any of them.  
  
Surprisingly, the rest of the school day passed quickly for the large group of friends and everyone had piled out of school at two-twenty-five, the time all seniors were let out. Walking out to their respective parking spots, they waited for the slowest out of the group to show up.  
  
Toying with her keys nervously, she glanced at the car parked next to hers then looked up with a small grin when Ian and his lackeys made their way to their own cars. She had a lot to say to him but she had never gotten up the nerve until today and she was determined to talk to him. Her thoughts were distracted, however, by a car door slamming next to hers as Vegeta got ready to start his black and silver Mustang 5.0 up. Smiling at him, she waved briefly then frowned when he flicked her off before backing up and shooting away. "Well…that was rude."  
  
Galloping over to his red Dodge Dakota 4x4, Goku grinned and stopped for a second to drag her off of the roof of her car and pull her into a big hug. "Where did you go at lunch?"  
  
Shrugging out of his hug, she sighed and pointed to the black mustang waiting to leave the parking lot. "To figure out why he did what he did today."  
  
"Come on Kathi, you know he's never going to explain anything he does to us."  
  
"I wish he would."  
  
"Give him a few days, he always comes around then."  
  
"True…maybe he's still sore that I bitched out his ex-girlfriend on the last day of school last year?"  
  
"I doubt it." Scanning the parking lot for his own girlfriend, he grinned and started waving for the raven-haired beauty to come with him. "Look, we'll work this out later."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, what are cousins for?"  
  
Lifting an eyebrow, she gave him a skeptical look, causing him to blush lightly beneath his tanned skin. "Last time I checked, cousins are for telling your parents when you do something bad."  
  
"That was an accident."  
  
"Hmm…we'll see about that."  
  
"Whatever…look, I've got to carry Chi-chi home but I'll stop by later to talk about a plan to get Vegeta to explain himself."  
  
"You better."  
  
"I know."  
  
Shaking her head and watching the tall teen run over to his truck to kiss his girlfriend, she studied the taller girl almost enviously then sighed and got into her own car, wondering if she would ever get past her little phase she'd been going through. She knew that this was going to be one of the longest years in school she'd ever go through. 


	3. Vegeta=bad vibes and one butt beating

Disclaimer: I don't feel like writing one…but then, there isn't much use to my writing one is there? You guys already know I don't own DBZ so this is a tiring thing to write these days.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Yes, Vegeta is grumpy but even I, the author, don't know why I made him grumpy…all of my stories, and whatever characters I put in them, reflect the mood I'm in when I'm writing.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Vegeta=bad vibes and one butt beating.  
  
  
  
Now, it has been said that one got bad juju when they pissed off Vegeta, but no one knew this quite so well as did his neighbor's dog, who was now suffering from mild anxiety attacks and the tendency to faint whenever someone that had dark hair came over to his owner's house. The only person who hadn't been affected by getting on his bad side was Goku and that was because of the taller boy's unfailing naïveté when it came to the numerous threats he'd received. And, from the sounds of it, this was another one of those ignorant times.  
  
"Come on Vegeta, you know you can tell me anything." Goku was, at the moment, trying to get the other boy to come out of his room or, at least let him in the room so they could talk. He happened to be failing horribly at the moment too.  
  
"Get the hell out of my house."  
  
Grinning, he opened the door and walked in to a rather amusing sight.  
  
Vegeta was laying back on his bed, his head hanging off the side so he could stare at the door and had a large white cat curled up on the middle of his stomach. He also appeared to have a lizard resting on one of his legs that he had propped up on the wall. "Didn't I tell you to go away?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Then why are you still here?"  
  
"You never mean it when you tell me to leave." Sitting in a chair unoccupied by clothing or CD's, he got comfortable then waited for the other boy to start speaking. He didn't have to wait very long either.  
  
"I hate Ian." Absently scratching behind the cat's ears, he continued staring at the wall while speaking. "He's a jerk and he definitely doesn't deserve half the attention he gets."  
  
"Are you jealous of him?"  
  
Snorting, he directed his gaze at the other boy and switched to an angry glare with ease. "As if I would ever be jealous of that baka."  
  
"Then why does it bother you?"  
  
"Because…"  
  
"He stole your girlfriend last year?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Really, I thought he did steal your girlfriend?"  
  
"Of course he did…but that's not it."  
  
"Is it because of a girl?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Cool, who is it?"  
  
Rolling his eyes, he sighed and stopped scratching the cat, causing the fluffy creature to meow plaintively as it jumped off of his bed and stalked towards the more compliant Goku. "You know…you are really annoying."  
  
"Thanks." Welcoming the cat onto his lap, he started scratching it happily. "I always knew you liked me best out of all of us."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"So, who's the girl?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"Can I guess?"  
  
"Whatever." Sitting up now, he plucked the iguana off of his leg and deposited it back into it's cage before leaning back against the wall.  
  
"Do you have a thing for Stephanie?"  
  
"That frizzy haired ditz…hell no, you're out of your freaking mind."  
  
"What about Caitlin?"  
  
"No, I prefer straight girls."  
  
"She's bisexual?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Whoa…"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Meghan?"  
  
"No, she's too tall and she has a thing for you."  
  
"I know that, I'm not that stupid."  
  
"Could have fooled me."  
  
"What about Tina?"  
  
"She's blonde, stupid, and will bark like a dog for a dollar."  
  
"Oh yeah…Kathi talked her into that one didn't she?"  
  
"Yeah, last year."  
  
"I'll bet she felt stupid when she was done."  
  
"Nah, it made her more popular if anything."  
  
Sighing, he leaned back in the chair and stared up at the mural painted on his friend's ceiling thoughtfully. "When did that go up?"  
  
"During the summer."  
  
"Who did it?"  
  
"Kathi talked Caitlin into helping her and they did it while I was at work."  
  
"It's not half bad."  
  
"Nah…I kind of like the whole demonic fairy thing."  
  
"Had to be Caitlin's idea."  
  
"It was."  
  
"So…the strange dragons must have been Kathi's idea?"  
  
"I guess…she did a crappy job though."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"One of the dragons has a backwards foot."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
Pointing to the far left of the mural, he silently traced the outlines of all of the dragons and fairies before speaking again. "That one, with the long spines on its back."  
  
"Hmm…do you have a thing for Kathi?"  
  
"No, she's too short, too artistic, and has too many friends that discourage her from liking anyone."  
  
"I knew it, you hate the fact that Ian calls her Katherine and that she drools at the sight of him."  
  
"Go away."  
  
"You should tell her."  
  
"No, I'm not saying anything to anyone."  
  
"Why? I think she'd like to know that someone likes her."  
  
"I never said that I liked her."  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
"When?"  
  
"You just did ok?"  
  
"Whatever, now leave."  
  
"Ok, but I still think you should tell the poor girl." Getting up, he brushed the cat hairs off of his jeans then walked over to the door with an even bigger grin on his face. "If you don't I will." Shutting the door quickly behind him, he managed to avoid being clobbered by his friend's pillow.  
  
"Pain in the ass…" 


	4. Strawberry soda junkie

Author's Notes: Well, here i was about to upload chapter five, and i realized there were only three chapters...sighs i'm such a ditz.

Chapter Four: Strawberry Soda Junkie...

Three days had passed since the singing incident and Goku's talk with the two hard-headed teens and everyone seemed to have forgotten about the whole affair since they all had other things to worry about. Another new student had arrived in the school and their group had accepted him without question...except for his long purple hair. They had asked him where he got the dye since it was so pale and silky looking. Unfortunately his answers had been terse and they all gave up when his penetrating blue eyes stopped them in their tracks. His name was Trunks, another thing they dismissed when he glared at them.

Walking through the halls to her sociology class, Kathi glanced at the silent teen thoughtfully then decided to risk an evil glare and talked. "Why are you so...quiet?"

Glancing at her from the corner of his eye, he debated what his reply would be then shrugged. "Nothing to talk about."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you guys never really talk about anything I find interesting."

"Well...what kinds of conversations interest you?"

He grinned then nodded to another guy walking ahead of him. "Men and women."

"What?" She frowned then looked at the guy curiously before thinking about something she'd heard about her friend Jason. "Are you bisexual?"

"I suppose you could say that."

"Cool, now I'm not alone..."

"I thought you were asexual?"

"Well...I choose not to have sexual relationships at the moment, but I like both guys and girls. Kind of hard to find someone willing to share in their bisexual thoughts with me."

"I know that feeling. Your school is unique in that there are very few bisexual people here."

"That's not true, we just don't like to talk about it openly."

"Maybe you should."

"Oh."

He stopped walking and met her gaze earnestly. "In my experience with both sexes I have found that guys speak more openly about their female partners than they do their male partners while women like to discuss the romantic portion of their relationships. You seem more interested in keeping your thoughts to yourself until actually pushed to talk...like me."

"Hey now, that's not entirely fair you know. I like talking about sexual experiences."

"Right, and when was the last time you were with a guy?"

"Freshman year."

"How about with a woman?"

"Junior year."

"Which one did you prefer?"

"The guy...the girl didn't like being kissed very much. She said that people's mouths were disgustingly filthy."

"And you still had a relationship with her?"

"Yes...I liked her breasts...and she liked mine. Why are you asking?"

"To prove a point. I have to force you to answer me by forcing the questions on you."

"Oh." She looked down at her feet then shook her head and laughed softly. "I guess you're right you know...some people have to be forced to talk."

"Of course." He grinned and started walking again. "As another thought, why don't you talk to Vegeta anymore? The way I heard it, you guys were inseparable friends for the longest time."

"I don't know...he's changed since last year and I'm not sure what caused his change."

"Maybe you should ask him."

"Right, getting an answer from him, at least a straight answer, is like trying to make a brick do tricks. You have to throw it to make it jump."

"Can't you read what he says?"

"No, I'm not Goku...he can tell anyone what Vegeta means when he talks."

"Then have Goku help you."

"That's not cool...he won't say anything to me about anyone unless it was important."

"Whatever then." Shrugging, the taller teen flicked his hair back with a casual shake of his head and started walking again.

Standing there for a second, she considered the possibility of getting Goku's help then frowned and ran after her friend. "Hey, wait for me."

Twirling his pencil around in his fingers, Vegeta stared down at the paper in front of him, desperately trying to figure out the problems typed neatly on the white surface. "4x-15z6y=89...right, and I'm supposed to be a genius these days?" Rolling his eyes in exasperation, he started doodling on the edge of the paper then grinned and wrote down what he really thought of the stupid test he'd been given before handing it in to the teacher when the bell rang. He was in too much of a hurry to get out of the building to worry about some stupid equations. Dashing down the hall, he made it to the parking lot in time to see a fight breaking out near his car. Frowning, he slowed down then swore when he saw the combatants.

"You bitch, where do you get off insulting me like that in front of everyone?" Candice Deal (one mean ass bitch, I'm telling you) glared at the shorter girl in front of her, who also happened to be nursing a busted lip with one hand.

Kathi's eyes flashed dangerously for a moment then softened and shifted to one side. She wasn't much of a fighter either...it was up there on her list of things to learn about. "M sorry."

"You're sorry?" Laughing sarcastically, the larger girl slapped her upside her head and forced her to look in her direction. "Sorry isn't going to make up for calling me a lard ass in the commons."

"Well...your ass was in my way." Her lips quirked upwards in a wry grin, seconds before her head whipped to one side again.

Trunks stepped forward, growling obscenities under his breath, only to be jerked back by another person who had also been watching the whole thing.

"Don't fret this shit man, she always takes care of her problems this way." Joe nodded towards the approaching figure whose flame of black hair was frighteningly familiar. "Besides, if it gets too messy, he always bails her out."

"Why don't you guys do anything before she gets hurt though?"

He shrugged and lit up a cigarette. "Because she told me to stay out of her battles. I have to give her props for wanting to be all big and bad and shit but...she's just asking for a real beat-down one of these days."

"How badly has she been beaten before?"

"Remember that scar you saw on Vegeta's back while we were in gym class?"

"Yeah?"

"He got that at a club when she pissed of a biker because she didn't want to go home with the guy."

"So...it's a knife wound?"

"Hell no...he got beat down with a set of brass knuckles."

"Whoa."

"You're telling me...that's the first time I ever saw him lose a fight on purpose. I think it was because she eventually agreed to leave with the biker. We didn't see her for a week afterwards."

"Did she...get raped?"

Laughing, he shook his head and nodded towards the key chain dangling from her jeans. "She keeps a very sharp knife on her at all times...although I'm seriously considering getting her a boot knife...she'd be a heck of a lot safer then."

"Oh." Trunks turned his attention back to the fight at hand.

"Hey slut, aren't you going to defend yourself?"

She shrugged and held up one hand. "Alright, I'm defending myself."

Candice's eyes widened in anger when she saw the finger the smaller girl was holding up. "I'm going to kill you." Just as she started swinging, she felt strong fingers close around her wrist then pull her arm back.

"You shouldn't fight people smaller than you...it can get you hurt." Black eyes burned coldly into the offensive girl's then switched over towards the lesser of two evils. "When are you going to learn that making people jealous because you're smaller than them is not a good way to make friends?"

She sighed and shook her head before bursting out in laughter. "Never I suppose, but then, when you're a strawberry soda junkie like me...nothing ever phases you."

"No...I wouldn't think that it would." Releasing the other girl, he sighed and let her scurry off before walking to his car. "You are going to get so fucked up one day and I won't be around to save you when it happens."

Grinning, she licked her busted lip then jumped away from Michelle when she tried to help her. "When that day comes, I'll be sure to send you a mental thanks for warning me in advance."

"I figured you would. Just don't come to my house, bawling your eyes out, because I'll just turn you away."

"Yeah I know." Climbing into her car, she started it then turned the radio up as loud as she could. "Thanks for helping me anyway."

"Whatever Kathi." Starting his car with a reverberating roar, he shot forward then tore out of the school parking lot with one final glance back at her from his rearview mirror.

Trunks glanced at Joe, one pale purple eyebrow raised in question. "And that always happens as well?"

"More often than not man, more often than not."

"Hmm..."


	5. Booze Drgus and parties

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and I haven't been to high school in...about three years, so I don't know how highschoolers act today but...this is kind of what my school was like.

Chapter Five: Parties, Booze, and Drugs...

Shifting uncomfortably, Kathi glared at Trunks when he held out another dress for her to try on. "I still don't see any reason for dressing up for this stupid party we're going to."

"Because I said so. Besides, I hear Ian is going to be there." Glancing at her from the corner of his eyes, he noted her blush and grinned. "Guys do like the girls that look feminine."

Sighing, she took the dress from his hands and went into the changing room. "Everyone will think I'm up to something."

"You will be."

"What?" She stopped pulling the dress down her body.

"You heard me."

"And what exactly is it that I'm going to be doing?"

"Impressing the guy you like."

Snorting rudely, she smoothed the dress then opened the door and came out. "So how do I look?"

"Perfect, now get changed back into your regular clothes so we can get out of here."

"I thought you'd never say that."

He laughed and shook his head. "You really hate shopping don't you?"

"You have no idea." Coming out of the dressing room, she held out the dress so he could take it. "Maybe I should try wearing girly clothes to school?"

"Hmm...now that's a thought."

"Uh oh, why do I not like the sound of that?"

"Because we're going to do some more shopping."

"But I don't have any money for more clothes."

"Don't worry, I've got it covered. Just consider it a very early birthday present."

Groaning good naturedly, she followed him through the store until he had picked out enough clothing to last her for a week. Standing beside him in the checkout line, she watched the cashier ring up their purchases then blinked when the total came out. "Trunks! You don't need to spend that much money on me."

"I know, but I want to."

"Boy, you have some serious issues. I'll bet you want me to get a makeover next."

He grinned.

"Hell no."

Ten minutes later she was in a hair boutique getting a facial and a haircut.

"I hope you know this is coming out of your hide Trunks."

"Whatever." Sitting in the seat beside hers, he watched the stylist flit around her, scissors gleaming brightly under the intense lights. "You'll look great."

"I doubt it."

"Uh huh."

Her eyes narrowed then crossed when the stylist started applying lipstick to her lips. Waiting for her to finish, she groaned and sat up before staring at herself in the mirror. "I look like a hooker."

"No you don't, you look like a girl."

"If you say so."

"I do, now come on, we've got a party to get ready for."

Grumbling choice obscenities under her breath, she gathered up her things while he paid for the makeover then followed him out of the salon. "What time is this party supposed to start anyway?"

Looking down at his watch, he shrugged. "Two hours."

"WHAT?"

"That's only if you want to show up fashionably late."

"But..."

"Of course, we could show up on time and rush ourselves to be there in an hour."

"How about an hour and a half?"

He laughed. "Fine, but you'll have to change in the car."

"Heck no, I'm going to a bathroom."

"Works for me."

"Good, take these." Shoving her bags into his hands, she pulled out her dress and hurried into the bathroom to change. Five minutes later she was out with her old clothes bundled up in her arms. "Ready when you are."

"I'm always ready." Wiggling his brows suggestively, he dodged her punch then looped his arm in hers. "I just don't know how I'm going to compete with all the attention though."

She wrinkled her nose and giggled. "You're a strange man Trunks, a very strange man."

"I know; that's why everyone likes me so much."

Rolling her eyes, she walked with him out to his truck then climbed in. "Do you even know where we're going?"

"Uh huh." Starting the engine, he backed out and drove away from the mall. "But I'm surprising you."

"Now why does that scare me?"

"Dunno."

She snorted. "As I've said before; you're a very strange man."

He grinned. "You have no idea."

Sitting in the same group as Joe, Caitlin, Stephanie, Meghan, Goku, and Chi-chi, Vegeta eyed the people around him then sighed. "Could this party suck any more?"

Goku smiled cheerfully and sipped his soda. "You're just angry because there isn't a live band."

"Maybe."

"Speaking of live, did you see the chick with Ian tonight?" Joe grinned wolfishly and set his soda on the table in front of him. "She's one heck of a looker."

"Only if you like peroxide blondes and too much makeup." Chi-chi studied her nails then looked towards the door anxiously. "And where the heck are Trunks and Kathi? They should be here by now."

"Probably held up in traffic." Pulling her hair back in a knot behind her head, Stephanie sighed and fluffed it after it was secured. "I heard him saying something about taking her to the mall for a girlie makeover."

Joe laughed. "I'm sure that one went over well. That girl hates makeup almost as much as she hates drugs."

"Of course, makeup and drugs are the anti-Christ. Not to mention that sunlight will melt all the skin off of your body if you're exposed to it long enough." Caitlin grinned cheerfully and leaned back in her chair. "But if you were to ask Kathi about it, I'm sure she'd say that..."

"Makeup is the root of all evils and I don't know how I talked Trunks into making me wear it."

Everyone looked up in surprise, jaws dropping.

Smiling, Kathi spun around in her dress then modeled herself against Trunks' shoulder. "So how do I look?"

"Good god woman, what has he done to you?" Looking his friend over in shock, Joe blinked several times then shook his head vigorously. "I'm seeing things."

She laughed. "He made me look like a girl, right Trunks?"

"Uh huh." Wrapping an arm around her waist, Trunks smirked and pinched her side, causing her to squeal and jump before she slugged him in the arm. "I'm thinking that with the right guy hanging on her arm, she could be part of the best looking couple."

Vegeta's eyes darted back and forth over them before narrowing. "And who would this right guy be?"

"Well, it can't be me, I'm too good looking." Joe laughed then yelped when the girls sitting closest to him whacked him.

Goku grinned his normal goofy grin and hugged his girlfriend before she could slap Joe as well. "I'm her cousin, and taken."

"I'd do it but I feel like I'm intruding on someone else's property." Trunks shrugged and released his hold on her waist.

"Now wait a second you guys, I'm not someone's property and for some reason I get the feeling that you're deciding it for me." Kathi took a step away from the lavender haired teen and crossed her arms over her chest. "And you know that doesn't bode well for your futures."

Chuckling, Vegeta stood up and set his drink on the table. "Well, I'm not hearing any offers for the first dance so I guess this means I'll have to do the honors."

She rolled her eyes. "No use in being noble Vegeta, I can see right through you to your beady little heart."

He grabbed his chest and made a pained face. "You wound me with your words."

"Hmm...well I guess I can let you have the first dance if you think it'll heal that ego of yours."

"Ah, you are so gracious."

Snorting, she took his hand and led him away from the group. "Don't get used to it."

Watching them walk away, Trunks nodded then took the seat that the shorter teen had abandoned. "So how's it been going?"

Glancing at the two making their way into the middle of the dancers, Joe shrugged then lit a cigarette. "That depends on what you're trying to find out."

"In other words, who do I need to avoid?"

"Ah, in that case." Joe let out a plume of smoke, away from the other teens. "Smokey is one person you need to avoid tonight. Word has it that he's bringing in the big guns to use on a few girls of his choosing. He and a few other guys are going to be hooking them up with a little X and some of the date-rape drug."

Whistling between his teeth, Trunks frowned and shook his head in disgust. "That's disgusting."

"No, disgusting is what they'll do to the girls once they get them alone."

"Any ideas on what girls they're targeting?"

Steph raised her hand. "I was on the list for awhile there but got off of it by hanging around Vegeta for awhile. They're wary of him because of his views on drugs and his mean right hook."

"I take it you've seen that right hook in action before?"

The entire group nodded.

"I was once on the receiving end." Rubbing his jaw in memory, Joe winced then shuddered. "I swore up and down that I would never be able to eat again."

"How'd you get there in the first place?"

"Long story but safe to say...it has a lot to do with the girl in his arms right now."

"Oh..." His eyes flicked back towards the two. "So is he protective of her or something?"

Caitlin laughed, nearly falling out of her chair in the process. "Protective is just another way of saying..."

"He wants her and he doesn't think we can see it." Chi-chi finished for the blonde when she doubled over. "He might talk tough but he's got one hell of a shy streak in him."

"I never would have guessed it." Trunks chuckled and looked away from the dance area. "I take it that all of you already know?"

Goku nodded. "I knew before he told me and all of us had a powwow about a week ago because of it."

"Ah, and I wasn't invited?"

"We didn't know you well enough to know if you would keep it a secret from her." Meghan looked up from her glass of water, her eyes wider than normal. "She doesn't know."

"How can she not know?"

"Now there's the kicker." Putting out his cigarette at last, Joe leaned back on the couch to get comfortable. "As we all know, she's interested in Ian and Vegeta can't stand it."

"I kind of picked up on her interest in Ian."

"Undoubtedly, but she nearly called it quits on our man out there when he got between her and her ex-boyfriend."

"What do you mean?"

"Jarrett was a jerk and cheated on her." Her eyes serious now, Caitlin picked up her soda to take another drink from it. "Vegeta tried to tell her but she wouldn't listen and one day..." She shrugged. "Let's just say that he got suspended for getting into a fight that she broke up."

"You're giving this story a sugar coating girl." Chi-chi looked over at Trunks, her eyes sad. "He caught Jarrett giving another girl lip and finger service in one of the hallways. The girl ran off before Kathi found them so she blamed the whole thing on him and his temper."

"So when did she forgive him?"

"Two days later. She found Jarrett with the same girl and got suspended herself."

"She did?"

"Oh yeah and it was so totally worth getting suspended for." Joe laughed and grabbed his drink from the floor. "I was there when it happened...of course, just about all of us were but dang...I never knew she had it in her to be that violent."

"What happened?" Curiosity piqued, Trunks leaned forward eagerly.

Taking a swallow from his soda, Joe cleared his throat then rested the can on his knee. "She marched right up to him and tapped him on his shoulder before giving him the sweetest smile you could imagine."

Meghan snorted. "I've never seen her smile like that. It was perfectly clueless and innocent."

"Oh yeah, and when she asked him what was going on, her head tilted in that cutesy valley-girl way." Steph laughed and imitated what she'd described. "You should have seen his face...he thought he was going to get away with it."

"He obviously didn't."

"Nope, she decked him so hard he fell flat on his back." Goku laughed loudly and smacked his hands together for emphasis. "He hit that floor and had a nice dazed expression on his face until she kicked him in the balls."

The guys shuddered.

"Anyway, she got suspended for kicking him while he was down and that's the whole story behind their one huge fight." Leaning against her boyfriend, Chi-chi sighed happily and curled her fingers around his arm. "I think the day she apologized was very romantic."

"Everything is romantic to you Chi-chi." Joe lit another cigarette. "Besides, all she did was show up at his house with a teddy bear and a piece of chocolate."

"His favorite chocolate Joe, and that's what was so romantic."

"Oh..." Hearing two guys arguing, Trunks looked towards the dance area again then groaned. "I don't believe it."

"What?" Everyone looked to see what he was talking about.

Glaring at Ian hatefully, Vegeta held Kathi behind him and ignored her very angry protests. "No way in hell."

"Oh come on Vegeta, it's obvious that she wants to spend some time with me." Ian smiled lazily and watched the smaller guy's eyes narrow. "Besides, we both know that I have better luck with women than you."

"More than enough reason for me to say no."

"Huh, so you're going to start making her decisions for her then?"

"If I have to."

"She doesn't belong to you."

"She might as well."

Growing tired of listening to them talk about her as if she wasn't there, Kathi pulled out of Vegeta's grip and glared at him when he turned around. "That is enough Vegeta. I'm more than old enough, and capable enough, to take care of myself. Ian's right, I don't belong to you and you don't make my decisions for me."

"See Vegeta, even she agrees with me."

His eyes narrowed even more. "Go to hell Ian."

"No thanks, I think I'd rather stay here and enjoy the company of a good looking woman."

"You wouldn't know a good looking woman if she bit you in the ass."

Kathi's eyes narrowed. "Vegeta, I would recommend leaving right about now."

Glancing at her, he frowned then nodded curtly. "Fine." He walked away, his entire body stiff with anger.

Sighing tiredly, she pinched the bridge of her nose then laughed under her breath. "He's so weird."

Lifting his eyebrows in surprise, Ian watched her control her laughter, wondering how she could be so blind to the other guy's attention. Shrugging nonchalantly, he draped his arm over her shoulders and led her further away from her group of friends.

Vegeta flopped into an empty seat with the others and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "This is insane and I don't know why it's bothering me."

Caitlin smiled a smug smile and lifted one eyebrow. "Why Vegeta, we didn't know you cared so much."

He glared at her.

"So Vegeta, are you going to tell us what happened out there?" Leaning against her boyfriend's shoulder, Chi-chi eyed him carefully.

"I pissed her off, like always."

"No shit, but how did you piss her off?" Joe lit another cigarette.

"Insulting her, how else would I piss her off?"

Everyone laughed.

Coughing slightly, Trunks smirked at the older teen when he looked at him. "Sounds to me like you have some serious issues to work out where she's concerned."

"If you're trying to say that I shouldn't insult her then you've got another thing coming."

"And why is that?"

"It's ritual for me to insult her."

"Ah, and she insults back?"

"Nope, she grins at him like he's lost his mind and ignores him completely." Flicking his ashes into an empty can of soda, Joe smiled and took another drag off of his cigarette. "It's very funny."

"Shut up Joe."

Ignoring his friend, Joe kept talking. "And it's even funnier when she gets him swearing a mile a minute. I've never seen anything quite like it in my life."

"Nor heard anything like it either." Meghan finally smiled shyly as she spoke up. "He could make a sailor blush."

"No I don't." Blushing as well, Vegeta looked down at his hands when the others laughed at him then sighed and lifted his gaze back towards the dance floor. "I really wish you guys would stop trying to hook us up."

The other teens went silent, all of their eyes turned towards his face to take in the depressed look that had stolen over his features.

Chi-chi sighed and shook her head. "We won't stop until you actually do something about it."

"She doesn't want me Chi-chi...she never will." A pained look came to his eyes and his brows furrowed slightly. "Besides, how can I compete with Ian?"

"You won't know until you try." Trunks' face softened apologetically. "Besides, she deserves better than Ian."

"I vote for her remaining asexual for as long as possible." Joe grinned, his cigarette coming perilously close to the couch cushions. "That way we can be sure that she'll never make another stupid mistake again...at least until we hook her up with someone who is worth all of the trouble there is when it comes to her."

"You're one to talk you little wanker. In fact, I still owe you a black eye." Sitting up straight, Vegeta leveled the other teen with a deadly glare that sent him crawling further away.

"Hey man, breaking my jaw was more than enough deterrent for me."

"Good."

"Wait a second Joe, you never said that Vegeta broke your jaw." Caitlin sat up straight and glared at the tattooed teen. "Exactly why did he break your jaw?"

"Well..."

A loud scream rang throughout the house, cutting off any words that might have come from the small group.

Leaping to his feet, Vegeta lunged over the couch and started running in the direction the scream had come from. Looking over his shoulder quickly, he nodded grimly at Trunks and Goku when they came up behind him. Pushing people out of the way, he ran out to the pool and slid to a stop in surprise when someone pointed to the roof. "Holy shit!"

Dangling from the gutter, Kathi tried to control her fear and squeezed her eyes tightly shut while listening to Ian push his date away from the window she'd been standing in front of.

"Hey Katherine, you're only eight feet from the ground. Just let go and drop."

Shaking her head wildly, she felt tears squeezing past her eyelids and fought the urge to whimper in fear. "I can't."

"Shit." Raking his fingers through his hair, Ian looked around at the people gathered below then locked eyes with the one teen who was glaring daggers at him. "Vegeta, grab her legs and help her down man."

Nodding, Vegeta loped forward, grabbing a lounge chair on his way. Positioning it below her body, he climbed up and wrapped his arms around her legs. "All right girl, just let go and keep calm. I'll slide you down until you're feet are on the chair. Do you trust me?"

Sniffing weakly, she nodded and opened her eyes for the spilt second it took her to let go of the gutter. Yelping with fear, she struggled for a moment then relaxed when his arms locked around her waist. Looking into his dark eyes, she felt her lower lip tremble.

"Don't cry Kathi, you're okay now." Hugging her against him, he rocked her back and forth while she sobbed on his shoulder, thoroughly wetting his shirt. He buried his fingers in her hair and stared up at his rival still looking out the window at them.

"Is she all right?"

He nodded.

Sighing heavily with relief, Ian stepped away from the window and ignored his date as he made his way down to the back yard.

"Vegeta, I want to go home." Staring, blindly, over his shoulder, Kathi sniffed and hugged him tighter when he dropped off of the chair.

"Okay girl, I'll take you home." Walking through the people who had been watching them, he slowly made his way into the house and stopped when Ian met them at the front door. Letting her go for a minute he turned towards his rival, a frown on his face. "What?"

Motioning for the shorter teen to move a few steps away, Ian looked down at his feet then back at the darker guy. "I didn't mean for that to happen at all. I just wanted to make you jealous man."

Vegeta's frown darkened even more. "Why?"

"Dammit Vegeta, everyone can see how much you like her and I wanted her too."

"Whatever." He started to turn away.

"Look, I'm sorry about all this. Just...take good care of her, I don't want to see her the way she was after Jarrett."

Glancing over his shoulder at the taller teen, Vegeta nodded. "I will."

"Good."


End file.
